


Oblivion

by fiveyaaas



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, Morally Ambiguous Character, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Imbalance, Protective Number Five | The Boy, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: Perhaps she’d been trying to remind him, as gently as she could, that she wasn’t his wife. That his wife was long gone, and it would be unfair of him to try to recreate her.Not that that wasn’t what he was doing every moment that he went here, regardless.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Kudos: 6





	Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JjdoggieS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/gifts).



> Before you read, please read all tags. There is a lot of moral ambiguity in this, specifically dealing with power imbalances that _will_ be resolved but might make some readers uncomfortable. If any of the tags make you uncomfortable at all, please do not read this! As well as this, if any reader thinks there should be more tags, please tell me! 
> 
> That being said, this is for an exchange with [JjdoggieS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS), one of my best friends!!! We currently have twelve exchanges open with one another, and I’m so glad that we always ~~enable~~ encourage each other to write what we want!!! They are one of my favorite parts of being a writer for fiveya, and every day that I get talk to them is a blessing!!!!💕💕💕

He was drunk when he got to her tonight, and she could clearly tell. 

“How’d you even manage to get here in this… state of mind?” Vanya asked. Her voice was just the slightest bit different to how his Vanya spoke to him, a little deeper and not ever holding the same gentleness she’d always given him. Then again, with what she’d said about her universe’s Five, he didn’t think it would be entirely easy for her to hold tender thoughts towards him. One day, he’d prove himself to her, prove that he wasn’t going to hurt her like he would, but he didn’t mind if she had to… adjust to this first. 

Five pulled her close to him, inhaling her scent. She smelled the same, or, at the very least, he’d grown so used to the fragrance of her that he just thought of it as  _ Vanya.  _ “Don’t worry about me.”

“I wasn’t.”

A smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth, loving the way she was comfortable enough to be snarky with him. If she felt completely and entirely safe with him, enough to trust him to ask for the same things his Vanya had asked for a year or so after leaving the house, he’d tell her she was being a brat, lay her over his lap and—

“If I’m not around, you won’t make it here,” he snarked back, shaking his thoughts clear. “As much as you dislike it, you  _ need  _ me, my dear.”

That had been the offer, while she was trapped in Hotel Oblivion. Five had begged this universe’s version of Reginald until finally he’d said that he could come and go here as he pleased, that once Five had proven himself loyal enough to him he would let him take her home, let her be free from here. Reginald hadn’t batted an eye when he’d shown up unannounced in his universe, so Five assumed that his alternate self could dimensionally travel as well. Vanya had accepted the offer, wanting Five’s protection and all that he could bring her. For the most part, she just asked for food, medical supplies, and clothing. Just the essentials. Sometimes when she was afraid, she’d ask for extraneous things, hoping to appease the other people locked up there. A lot of the gifts he gave her were more to ensure she wouldn’t completely break there, books and small games and whatever else he figured she could occupy her time with when he was gone. Five was allowed to do as he pleased here, so she never got anything confiscated, either. 

“Doesn’t mean I have to worry about you, though,” she quipped, going back to her bed, dragging him with her. A stack of books he’d given her last time was settled against her nightstand, probably all read through by this point. He’d brought her another stack to read over when he left tomorrow. Usually, he could only come up for a day at a time, but there had been one blissful week when he’d managed to stay with her the entirety of. It had been the first time she’d actually seemed to enjoy herself, and she’d warmed up to him even more since then. 

“It’s alright if you don’t.” He unpacked the duffel bag he’d been holding, and she eyed all of the food hungrily. The first night, he’d bring her something somewhat resembling a real meal, but her meals mostly consisted of non-perishables like granola bars, cereals, jerky, and a few canned fruits and vegetables that he hoped would be enough for her during the week. She grabbed a water bottle, guzzling it down before he could say anything else, and he asked, “Are you not drinking enough water? I could bring a separate bag of it next time if you need it.”

She made a small noise, pulling the bottle from her lips, and it was an effort to not look at her wet lips. “Please do.”

Tucking a strand of hair, he promised, “I will, V.” There were times that he considered just taking her away from here, spending the rest of their lives together, but he knew that she wasn’t really his Vanya. She wasn’t the woman he’d fallen in love with, and she wouldn’t even want to go with him if he asked. If she  _ ever  _ asked him, though, he would take her away immediately, knowing that he wouldn’t care if she wasn’t Vanya so long as she was willing to stay with him. 

When she grabbed her bottle of pills with the next sip of water, Five resisted the urge to cringe. He’d long since replaced them with sugar pills that looked identical to hers, knowing the poison Reginald had been feeding her. 

After all, they were what had killed his wife.   


He wasn’t going to let any version of Vanya get hurt by them again. 

“I’ve missed you,” she mentioned, and he raised his brows. Was she acting, for his benefit? Or did she actually mean it? He could easily imagine that she  _ did  _ want him there, though, considering the fact that he was the only person in this place that didn’t want to hurt her. His protection, thankfully, was enough for nobody to even try, having seen what he’d done to everything that had so much as lifted a finger in her direction. 

It was odd, that he’d never let his wife truly witness that side of him, but he wished he’d been more vigilant in their marriage. Maybe then she’d still be with him, and he would still be in the universe he came from. 

When he leaned down to kiss Vanya, it was a means to stop thinking of his wife, how he’d only noticed she’d really gotten bad  _ from  _ the meds because she’d experienced liver failure. No matter how much he’d tried to do, it only got worse and worse. He’d gone away for just a bit, to kill Reginald for doing this to her, and, when he’d gone home—

“Lay back,” Vanya murmured as she dragged her lips down his jaw and to his neck. He followed her order, leaning back and staring up at her face, unbuckling his belt quickly. 

She gripped him into her hand. “So you really missed me too, huh?”

Five didn’t say anything, realizing what she was doing the second her pretty lips were on his cock. She didn’t pull away when he gripped her hair, moaning when he pulled her hair just the way she’d—

“How did you know that I enjoyed that?” she asked, glancing up at him with a smile tugging at her lips. 

Wrong. It was wrong. This wasn’t her. She wasn’t—

Her mouth found him again, working him up more urgently, teeth scraping against his cock, head bobbing up and down and taking him in with ease. It wasn’t entirely… It wasn’t like his Vanya had done it, and it almost made him want to ask her to stop, but he still remembered the time when he’d pulled away from her once. How she’d started crying and asking if she’d done something wrong, how even though she seemed so confident and self-assured, deep down she’d just wanted somebody’s affection. He couldn’t do that to her. It didn’t matter if this wasn’t his Vanya, what mattered was that she was still  _ a  _ Vanya, and he wasn’t going to do anything to hurt her. 

Just as her nails started to sink into his hip bones, drawing blood, he groaned, spilling into her mouth and watching her attempt to swallow. There was a trail of cum on her chin when she glanced up at him, and he pulled her up to him, wiping it off quickly with his thumb. She kissed his finger as he pulled it away, curling up to him. Needily, she grabbed his hand, pressing it between her thighs, and he brushed his knuckles over her jeans until she was a whimpering mess, unbuttoning her pants quickly and shoving his hand inside of her underwear. 

“I missed you,” she mumbled again, thrusting weakly against his hand, snuggling closer to him when his index finger slipped inside of her. He kissed her temple, preferring this tender display to what had happened before, knowing that she’d known what she was doing when she said it. Perhaps she’d been trying to remind him, as gently as she could, that she wasn’t his wife. That his wife was long gone, and it would be unfair of him to try to recreate her. 

Not that that wasn’t what he was doing every moment that he went here, regardless.

Her cunt gushed against his fingers, and he found himself appreciating that, at the very least, was consistent. She’d always been so  _ reactive,  _ panties soaking when he whispered in her ear in public, her glistening, pink cunt ready for him as soon as he snuck her away somewhere just private enough that she wouldn’t complain. How she’d tilt her head back in pleasure as he crouched down in front of her, riding his face despite the fact that she was blushing. 

“You’re thinking of her again,” Vanya remarked, no accusation in her voice. It was something more like resignment, which hurt more. “That’s okay, you know. You don’t have to pretend that you’re not—”

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, pressing his nose to her hair. She smelled like her because he’d gotten her shampoos, conditioners, and soaps that she’d used. He’d used the same detergent that they’d always used on their clothes. There was nothing  _ special  _ about it; he’d managed to slowly reshape this woman into his wife, trying to take away his own guilt. 

Not that it hadn’t already swallowed him whole. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!💕💕💕 Updates will happen when they happen!!!


End file.
